Kiss With A Fist
by Nikki Adams
Summary: Sam finds out a deep dark secret her friends have been keeping from her. Will it tear their friendship apart? Will Carly or Sam end up with Freddie? Will Spencer ever get a goldfish he can keep alive fore more then a week? Seddie VS Creddie! Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Wrestling, Singing, and Secrets**

* * *

**Carly's POV**

"Iditot," she screamed.

"Oh I'm the idiot? Your the one that got a 34% on our last math test," he retorted.

"You're such a nub!"

"And you're a bonde headed demon!"

"Nerd!"

"Juvenile delinquent!"

"Fredward!"

"Don't say my name like it's an insult!"

"It is an insult. I just went up to Gibby the other day and called him Fredward. He started crying and ran away. I guess he thinks being called a name that belongs to a total dewb like you is so insulting to such a dewb like him that it made him cry."

Freddie glared daggers at her and clenched his fists.

"Hey, don't blame me, blame your mother. She named you."

"At least my middle name isn't Joy. Pretty funny for a girl thats hates everything, is depressed, and only finds "joy" in beating up people. Pretty pathetic I say."

Sam tried to hit him but he covered her fist with his hand blocking the hit. She growled and jumped forward and falling to the ground with him. She once again tried to hit him but he blocked it. She was sitting on his stomach, hands clasped with Freddie's, trying to push his hands to the ground. While the two struggled to beat each other I sat on a stool sipping ice tea from a straw. The two had been bickering for hours while Spencer worked on his sculptor made of chocolate and I just sat there and watched. A few years ago Freddie was much weaker and Sam could tackle him no problem but ever since Freddie's voice changed he had gotten a lot stronger thanks to all that fencing. Well it was about time to stop them. This had been going on long enough.

"GUYS! CUT IT OUT! YOU'VE BEEN GOING AT IT FOR HOURS!"

They ignored me and continued to roll around and trie to scratch each others eyes out. I sighed. This had all started as soon as Sam had walked in.

Flashback

"So I just wanted to check and see if the green screen on iCarly was....." Freddie said but stopped as soon as Sam barge in without knocking.

"Benson," Sam said.

"Puckett."

"Come to fix your little nerd tech stuff or did you just use that as an excuse to come over and talk to Carly?"

"I...I..."

"That's what I thought. That's just sad."

"Shut-it Sam."

"Don't tell me to shut-it Frednub."

"Stop calling me names!"

"I can't help it. It's just too much fun."

End of flashback

The two started bickering even since.

"I'd had enough! All those two ever did was bicker, bicker, bicker! Why couldn't they just get along," I thought as I got out my spray can of water.

I stop in front of the two bickering teens and started to spray water in their faces. They pulled apart and covered their faces.

"What the chizz Carly," Sam yelled.

"You two need to stop! Every time you guys are around each other you fight. For once can't you get along?"

"No," they both said in unison.

I sighed.

"Separate rooms. Now," I command.

Freddie trudged to the couch and Sam went to the fridge.

"Saaaaaaam."

"Chill! I'll get some ham and go up to the studio, God."

She grabbed a piece of meat wrapped in tin foil and head upstairs. I took in the silence and calmness of the place and started to relax.

"Finnally some piece and quiet," I though happily.

I decided that piece of meat wouldn't last long so me and Spencer started making spaghetti tacos while Freddie flipped through the channels mumbleing something about wanting to fix a green screen and flirt. A half hour later the tacos were done.

"Freddie," I called, "can you go upstairs and get Sam?"

He gave me the "do I have to?" look. I nodded he headed up stairs with a worriedexpression. Hopefully Sam wouldn't kill him.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I was walking down the hallway towards the studio when I heard siging. I looked through the glass door and spotted the back of Sam. She was dancing and singing.

"You hit me once. I hit you back. You gave a kick. I gave a slap. You smashed a plate over my head then I set fire to our bed. You hit me once, I hit you back. You gave a kick I gave a slap. You smashed a plate over my head then I set fire to our bed. My black eye casts no shadow. Your red eye sees nothing. Your slap don't stick, your kicks don't hit, so we remain the same. Love sticks, sweat drips, break the lock if it don't fit. A kick in the teeth is good for some. A kiss with a fist is better then none. A kiss with a fist is better then none. I broke your jaw once before. I spilled your blood across the floor. You broke my leg in return, so sit back and watch the bed burn. Love sticks, sweat drips, break the lock if it don't fit. A kick is good for some. A kiss with a fist is better then none. A kiss with a fist is-"

She stopped when she saw. She was frozen and bright red. I walked in and said what was on my mind.

"Uhhhhhh."

Suddenly her face went from red of embarrassment to red with anger. You pulled me by my callor towards her.

"You saw nothing," she hissed in my ear.

She let go and turned off the music that was coming form the laptop.

"You're good," I said.

She whirled around.

"Thanks."

"Um. What song were you singing?"

"Kiss with a fist by Florence and the machine."

"It kid of goes with us doesn't it? You know with the whole slapping and kicking thing."

She nodded.

"Except we've never ki- never mind. We kind of have."

We both stood their awkwardly remembering our first kiss. I cough.

"Yeah. Soooo. Um Spaghetti tacos are done."

"Okay. Let's go....eat taco's...of the spaghetti kind."

She walked out of teh room with me at her heel.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

That was kind of awkward. Freddie had seen me singing the song that I loved. It was one of my favorites because it reminded me of him. Us. He just brought out the devil in me. I coudn't be all sweet and nice so I beat him up to get his attention. I'd sworn long ago that I would never be like Melanie and the oppsit of her was well what I was now. Viscous and mean. I didn't know how to be anything else. Giving people the cold shoulder and being mean were all I could do.

I sighed, sat down, and devoured my taco. Carly sat on my right, Freddie on my left, and Spencer across from me.

If only I was Carly, then Freddie would love. HAHAHAHAHA! That would be the day you see Sam Puckett acting like, like...

"Yeah. Like she was all up in my grill. I told her she shouldn't do that and she was all like "don't tell me what to do. Oh and then during math I broke a nail! I mean right after I got a manicure! All the cheerleaders gasped and took me to the nurse but she said there wasn't anything she could do. So I went a whole 8 hours with a broken nail," Carly exclaimed.

....Like that.

"Well I'm done. Wanna watch girly cow with me Carls?"

She shook her head.

"I have to....help Freddie with his green screen thing-a-ma-jig."

They went p stairs leaving me with Spencer.

"Mwhahahaha! You'll never get me a live," he said in a high squeaky voice moving his taco around the plate. "Yes I will! Yum yum yum," he said in a deeper voice while sticking the taco in his mouth.

"Okaaaaay," I said getting up.

I decided I did not want to be in the same room with Spencer at this time so I headed up to the studio to see what Carly and teh nub where doing. Just as I was about to reach out for the door handle I heard some interesting things.

"And we don't tell Sam," I heard Freddie ask.

"No. It's best she doesn't know," Carly said.

"But you-"

"Said no secrects. Yeah, yeah. I know, but still. We don't tell her. I know she'll be mad if she found out we didn't tell her so keep your lips shut."

"Their sealed."

"Now just act normal. If she figures out about what happened last weekend....."

What were they talking about? What happen? Last weekend I went to a pageant in New York. Just what happened that would lead Carly, of all people, to secrecy?

* * *

**So what ya think? I didn't really like this chapter. Should I continue or just delete this crap? Please comment/reveiw!**

**-Nikki Adams**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**WHAT!?**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Carly has the biggest mouth ever! What could be so bad that it wouldn't even leave her lips," I thought opening the studio door.

Both brunettes turned to look when they heard me come in.

"Sam," Carly said.

"I decided to come up since Spencer is being, well, Spencer."

"Well I'm done here. See you guys at school," Freddie said hurrying out of the room.

"So....," I said.

"So....," Carly said.

"Can I crash here tonight? My mom's boyfriends over."

"The one that has a part time job at the mall pretending to be Santa?"

"Nah. The one that has a part time job dressing up in a hot dog costume while selling wieners."

"Ah."

"So can I?"

"Yeah. Sure. You can sleep on the couch.

"Cool."

* * *

I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON. So when Spencer woke me up I was not happy. See I was sleeping sound alseep when SOMETHING sat on my stomach making me wake up. When I finally opened my eyes I found Spencer in his ducky pj's sitting on me. He weighed a ton but I managed to push him off. He fell to the ground but uickly got up.

"What the heck Spence! Trying to sleep here!"

He didn't answer. His eyes were closed and he started walking towards the bathroom. I heard a flush and then he came back in the room. He skipped around the couch a few times and headed back to his room. The creep. I knew he sleeped walked but getting up just to flush the toilet? Weird!

I needed to some air, and to stay away from Spencer just in case he sat on me again, so I went out to the shay's fire escape. The sun was starting to rise so it was early morning. I watchedit for like 10 minutes. My hair was wiping around my face so I was trying to put it in a pony tail but the srunchy flew off my handjust as the wind pick up. I turned to the right and tried to grabbed it but it was to far away. I sighed and put my elbows on the railing and held the sides of my head in my hands. While my blonde ringlets flew about in the wind I watched my scrunchie flie around and land somewhere on the streets of Seattle. I looked up, ready to turn and go back inside when I saw something surprising. On the Benson's fire escape sat Carly and Freddie in their pj's. Freddie ha dhis laptop on his lap and his eyebrows were scrunched. What was Carly doing at Freddie's in this ungodly hour? Just what were they talking about?

Suddenly I heard a loud crash, dogs barking, and Spencer screaming. Then a fire alarm went off and I could hear sprinklers come on. People started turing on their lights and Lubert was yelling "Don't walk on my floor". I looked back at Freddie and Carly but they were gone.

"What did you," I heard Carly yell.

I ran back inside and to the living room. Spencer was covered head to toe with chocolate, feathers, and popcorn. He had an Indian feathered chief hat on and a fire extinguisher lay next to him. Carly was screaming and pouring water onto the stove that was on fire.

"I don't know," Spencer croaked. "It's all a blurr. I'll I remember is something about Socko, flushing a toilet, dogs, a bunch of angry moms and kindercartners."

Carly finally got the fire out just as Miss Benson and Freddie burst in. Miss Benson grabbed Spencer by the feet and dragged him across the hall towards her duplex. I glaced from Carly to Freddie.

"My mom's going to wash him off, call the cops, and call his therapist. She says she saw him carringa huge packet of meat with dogs chasing him down the hallyway a few minutes ago," Freddie said.

"Just how long was I out there? It felt like only a few minutes. How much damage can a sleepwalking Spencer do in 15 minutes," I thought.

The three of us stood there silently staring at each other.

"Well we should get back to bed. We stil have school tomorrow," Freddie siad.

"I will after settle stuff with the cops and Lubert and our angry neighbors."

The two went out in the hall and went their separateways leaving me alone.....with a fridge full of meat. :)

* * *

After everything was taken care of it was time to get ready for school. Carly had to pry me from the couch and froce me to get ready. She gave me a pair of cloths I could wear andlet me have the last piece of chicken. That's why she's my best friend. But she was keeping something from me, and so was Freddie. AndI was going to find out what.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

"Sam! Please!"

I sighed and watched Sam beat Gibby up. I didn't have anything better to do. 8th period had just ended and Carly wasn't at her locker yet.

"Yeah run away Gibby! Run away!"

Sam was done beating up on Gibby right about the same time Carly appered next to me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hiya."

"Yo Carls," Sam said.

"Almost forgot. Ms. Briggs wanted me to stay after school to talk to the consular about my "violent behavior". I don't know what the chizz she's talking about," Sam said.

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Just go and be back in time for iCarly."

Sam nodded and ran off. As soon as she was out of sight Carly turned to me.

"You sure she doesn't know?" Carly asked.

"Positive. How could she found out we kissed?"

"Yeah. If she ever finds out we have to explain the satiution. It was a accident. A big mistake. I'm sure she would understand right?"

"Yeah...Mistake. It'll never happen again," I said sadly.

"I didn't mean it like that. It'sjust....You know what I mean. I like you as a friend."

I tried to look happy, but I couldn't.

"I do too. We're friends."

"Best friends."

This felt awkward.

"I should go," we said at the same time.

We smiled half heartily and walked away.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"What the chizz!? I was walking to when I remembered I forgot my bag of emergency wings in my locker. I was going back to get them when I overheard Freddie say "How could she found out we kissed". I barley listened to the rest of their conversation. I couldn't think. THEY KISSED!? When? Where? WHY!? This is what they kept from me?! They have some explaining to do!

* * *

**Please comment/reveiw!**

**-Nikki Adams**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chp. Three**

**Sam's Missing**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Hi Sam," Germy said.

"Shut-up," I growled

I pushed past him and ran through the school doors. I ran, and ran, and ran till I couldn't run no more. I stopped to breath and put my hands on my knees. After a few moments I looked up and found myself standing in the middle of Groovy Smoothies. I wiped the sweet off my forehead and sat down at a stool near the counter. Tibo looked at me.

"One blueberry blitz, and keep 'em coming."

He nodded and handed me my drink. I slurped it down in a matter of seconds. He handed me another.

"How could they! Keep something so, so, so dark from me! Miss goody two shoes, lets not keep secrets, Shay and kept this from me. And she got all mad at me and Freddie for kissing. At least we came clean! That *****," I thought angrily.

I felt liquid dripping down my arm. I glanced at my hand and saw that my Styrofoam cup was crushed and my smoothies was dripping down my arm. Aw great! I shook my hand and dropped the cup on the ground.

"Another one," said.

Tibo eyed me funny and handed me another smoothie. I spit it out in disgust.

"I wanted blue berry not this strawberry crap!"

"Well aren't you crabby today."

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm crabby because my best friends secretly kissed. Not only did they not tell me but we promised we would tell each other everything! She even got mad at me when I kissed the nub but no its okay because she did," I said leaning across the counter, my knees on the stool, and Tibo only a few inches from my face. When I talked my spit hit him. He wiped his face and stepped back.

"Blue berry blitz coming right up. Please don't hurt me," he said in a small voice.

I smirked in satisfaction and sat back down. My fingers hit the counter impatiently while he put the lip on the cup.

"Oh just give it," I said snatching the cup out of his hand. I chugged the drink down and slammed it on the counter. "Lay another one on me."

About after 5 more smoothies I started to feel sick. Too much fruit. I dropped the one was sipping and it spilled all over the floor. I simply walked over it and out the door. i could hear Tio yelling "You know you have to pay for that". I didn't care. I didn't care about money, I didn't care about my friends kissing, and especially didn't care about Freddie. AH! That was lie, a really big lie! I didn't want to care but I did.

I sighed and started kicking a small rock on the pavement around. I had nothing better to do. I know Ms. Briggs would be mad but I really didn't feel like listening to her yell at me. I didn't feel like doing anything but mope around. I knew Freddie liked Carly, but never in a million years would I have thought Carly would ever kiss him. She only liked him because he saved her life, right? That blew over months ago so that meant she actually had feelings for him. I really didn't know what to think at this moment. I wasn't sure if I was mad at my friends or myself. How could I have let myself fall in love with the nub when I knew it was hopeless. He was like love drunk of thought of them made me sicker. **** you Freddie Benson, **** you to ****! Why do you have to be so cute?

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

"Sam should be here! Where is she?"

"I don't know," I said shrugging.

Carly groaned. She was pacing around the room wondering where Sam was.

"Carly she's always late."

"Yeah, but she knew there was going to be wings after the show. She always comes early on wing Wednesday to steal all the wings. It just isn't liek her to be late on important days of meat!"

"Well have you tried calling her?"

"Yeah. She won't pick up. I'm starting to worry."

"Don't. She's with Ms. Briggs. No real trouble, unless she set the school on fire got arrested by cops, beat Ms. Briggs up, stuff her in a closet, or eat all the donuts the cafeteria is going to serve for lunch tomorrow."

She stared at me in horror.

"Oh and a robber could of came in the school and kidnapped her, but I'm she she could of take 'em. So she's probable just in detention. No need to worry. Unless a guy climbs through the window and grabs-"

"Enough! You're just making things worse!"

She was panicky now.

"Carly chill. I bet she's fine. We'll wait an hour and see if she shows up."

Carly nodded and went back to pacing.

It had been two hours and no Sam. Now I was starting to worry. Where the **** was she? Craly was freaking out.

"Where is she? What if she got attack by a wild bear? What if Ms. Briggs is really a witch and she-"

"Carly," yelled shaking her by the shoulders. "I'm sure shes fine."

"You keep saying that but yet I know shes not! Somethings wrong. It's 7:30 and we still haven't heard from her. I've called her home phone and her mom said she thought she was with us."

"You want to go look for her?"

She nodded. We grabbed our jackets and headed down stairs. We explained to Spencer what we were doing and he wanted to come with. So all three of us went down to the lobby. We decided we would each take separate routes and meet back here in two hours. Spencer had the north side of town, Carly had the south, and I had the East.

I searched everywhere I could think of. The park, school, the pet photographers studio, Build A Bra, the creek near sidedale, Bill's Butcher shop, and I even stopped by at the Puckett's home to see if she was there. I went to 's apartment and ask her and she told me Sam never even showed up. Not only could we not find Sam, but it started to rain.

"Just great," I moaned. "Where in the world are you Sam?"

Why did she have to go and pull a stunt like this? She has her mom, Carly, and Spencer worried.....and me. She could be any where. Why did she never show up to meet ? I even watched her run towards her office. What could of happened? Suddenly I got an idea. Maybe she was at Groovy Smoothies! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. When I got inside and ran right into Tibo.

"Way there Freddo. Why you running?"

"Sam's missing! Have you seen her?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Around 3:30ish. She kept ordering smoothies and slurping them down in seconds. Boy did she looked ticked off too. She even crushed one of her cups and threw like all of them on the floor. She had like 9 then she ran off without paying. if you see her will you tell her she owes me $18.50?"

"Why was she mad?"

"I don't know. I think she said something about her friends keeping something from her."

I scrunched my eyebrows.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Yeah. She said she hates you and she was mumbling something about her friend kissing a nub behind her back. Does that help?"

I froze right on the spott. She knew. But how? Where did she find out? Then it occurred to me. She never made it to meaning she heard me and Carly! Crap! I have to find her and explain it is isn't like she thinks it is. It was all a misunderstanding! We didn't kiss on purpose!

"Hello? Freddie?"

"Sorry. Did you see which way she went?"

"No sorry kid."

I walked out of Groovy Smoothies feeling worse then I did before. Wait! Why would Sam be mad? We kissed and didn't tell Carly? Isn't this just like that except the female roles are switched? I sigehd. I would never understand Sam. I would never understand girls.

As I walked slowy down the street with the rain pouring down hard I recognized a sign. Devonshire. Could she be there? I stopped walking and stood in front of the street. It was night and I was standing right in front of the street that I was forbidden to walk on. I'd only been down that road once since Sam dragged me, but dare i go without some aggressive, bolnde headed demon by my side. I shook my head. Thugs or no thugs I HAD to find Sam. I HAD to make sure she was okay. I HAD to go down this road.

I walked swiftly and as quetly as I could. That ddn't stop me from seeing things that I did not want to see. Lets just say if I describe them they would be rated X for crude language, sexual references, gory graphics, and violence. After a few minutes I'd made it to a pub called Carl's Bar. Her mom's ex boyfriend owned the place. Maybe she was in her. I took a deep breathe and walked in. I spotted a buff man with raven black hair sitting in the back drinking whiskey. I walked to wards him and he frowned.

"Say you look familiar? Do I know you?"

"Sort of. Your ex girlfriends daughter had her 17th birthday party here and me and her friend Carly came. That's when we met."

"Oh right. Your her nerdy boyfriend. So what do you want."

"Well sir she's missing and I was wondering if she was here."

"She ain't. Haven't talked to her since she threw het straighter at me and her mother kicked me out of her house," he said rubbing his cheek. I just noticed it had a deep tan skin on his cheek in the shape of a straighter. I smirked but quickly went back to fr owing when I saw his eyes narrow.

"Well have you seen her?"

"Nope. Now get out of here before the cops show up. If they see another minor in this bar I swear I'll-"

I was out of their before he could finish his sentence. I went back and relooked everywhere. She still wasn't anywhere to be seen. I wouldn't have stopped that night but Spencer had brought his car around and picked me and Carly up. Of course he had to carry us over his shoulder cuz we didn't want to give up. He said we'd looked enough for one night. Carly and I protested, but he ignored us and drove us home. We said grim goodbyes and I head to my room. I took my jacket and my shirt off. The night had warmed up and it had stopped raining so I decide to go out to the fire escape to get fresh air and try to stop worrying about her.

I climbed out and walked over to the railing. I looked out at Seattle. Sam could be anywhere. I had to find her. What ever it took, I would find her.

* * *

**Yes I used Carls' Bar. It was in my other Seddie story iFall In Love With A Nub. LOL. I couldn't think of anything okay. So comment/review!**

**-Nikki Adams**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Friends No More**

* * *

As I stared at the night sky in complete misery I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around and got a t-shirt thrown at me.

"Put a shirt on will ya? I don't need to see a bare chested nub."

"Sam!"

"Freddie! why are we yelling?!"

"Oh my God! Where have you been?"

"Here, there, almost everywhere."

"Seriously. Carly was worried sick. We looked all over for you. Why didn't you answer your phone."

"I had thinking to do. And why you guys were out I came here. We...We to talk."

"Talk?"

She nodded.

"About you.....and Carly."

"Did you overhear us-"

"Talking about your kiss? Yes."

"Look it isn't like you think it is. We didn't even want to kiss-"

"Oh? And how do you kiss without it being on purpose?"

"Well we're were in the studio talking about you being in New York, Gibby having a hot girlfriend, and I sot of-"

"I really don't want a mental picture."

"Sam we really didn't kiss on purpose."

"How could you guys not tell me! And how come Carly of all people is keeping this a secret!? I'm her best friend. I'm your frieneime! How could you guys keep this from me? This isn't like the time we, we.......kiss."

She said the word kiss like it was the most disgusting thing she could imagining doing.

" When we kissed it the promise wasn't made."

"Yeah but-"

"This time the promise does exist! Carly was the one who wanted to have it but now she broke it, and so did you. What else have you two been keeping from me?"

"Nothing-"

"I don't even want to heard Benson. Form this day forward I am not and never will be your frienime."

And with that she stormed back inside the duplex ignoring my protests. I followed her inside pleading and trying to explain but she wouldn't listen. She slammed the door shut and when I opened it she was gone. I looked across the hallway and found Carly in her pj's all red eyed. She ran towards me and we hugged. I let myself hold her and let her cry into my shoulder. We had both just had the most interesting person in our lives out out on us.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short but I didn't know what else to add. Comment/reveiw! I live on feedback! I eat it for food. I'm hungey! So FEED ME! (please?)**

**-Nikki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Friends Again**

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

Carly was queit as we walked to school. she was majorly bummed about Sam.

"We should of told her," she kept mumbling.

I nodded.

"I tried to explain what happen but she wouldn't listen. I didn't think we needed to tell her. It wasn't that big of a deal to us. It was all an accident," she said.

"I did too."

There rest of the walk to Ridge Way was silent. When we got inside a bunch of girls swept Carly away wanting deets on what happened yesterday. I sighed and walked towards my locker. I got a glimsp of blonde hair and turned, but it was only Peggy. She's this annoying 9th grader who just won't shut-up.

"Hi Freddie? How's it going? I heard about the wholfight with Sam thing. It's sad. Dose that mean no more iCarly"? Why did you guys get in fight? I wonder who-"

I listen to what else she had to say, I just slipped away from her and went to my locker. I put my backpack away and grabbed my books. On my way to class I spotted Carly. She was still slukybut she looked a little happier withher other friends around. I was nervous. Our next class was with Sam. I wasn't sure what would happen, after all I did have to sit next her.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

It was fine until I spotted the nub. He sat down next to me and started blabbing away about Carly and him. I drowned out what he was saying and just looked straight ahead. He eventually stopped when he realized I wasn't listening.

"Sam, please let us explain. We didn't tell you because it wasn't that important. It was all a accident."

"How is kissing an accident? How is not telling me a accident?"

"If you let me explain-"

"There's nothing to explain, I said cutting him off.

"Freddie, Sam stop flirty and pay attention to the board," Mr. Howard scolded us.

The rest of the day I ignoredFreddie and Carly and just hung out with Gibby all day. And I can only take so much Gibby so after school I ditched him and headed to the park. I sat down under a maple tree and sighed.

* * *

**Carly's POV**

I saw Sam diss Gibby and walk out of school so I followed her. She was heading towards the park. I had to hind behind bushes so she couldn't see me. What's worse is I got mud all over my new shoes!

"She better listen to me. No one makes my shoes dirty," I thought bitterly .

I headed towards her and stood in front of her, blocking her light.

"Your blocking my sun Shay."

"Too bad. Now listen here Sam. I'm going to tell you what happen and this time no running away," I said firmly.

"When did you get so bossy?"

"Since my best friend ditched me, now open her ears."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't walk off.

"So like we todl you it was all just an accident..."

Flashback

"Just plug that up their, careful don't shock yourself," Freddie said.

"I won't," I replied.

I plugged it in and turned around.

"So do you think Sam can win beat Joann in the pageant this weekend?"

"Yeah. She can really tap dance and sign. If she does her routine or sings her song so close she'll defiantly win. She won't admit it but I think she really likes pagenting."

He nodded.

"Well I just need to check a few thinks on the sound system and lighting and I'm done."

He walked towards the big screen and pulled some cords in and tunred it on. It flipped it off then walked back to his laptop and microphone.

"1...2...3," he tested. "Sound s good to me. Well I'm-"

"Aaah!"

I had tripped over the computer cord and fallen on Freddie. It wouldn't have been has awkward except when we landed both our heads crashed together and our mouths were open making us kiss. We quickly pulled apart after a like 5 seconds, feeling awkward about the accidentally kiss we shared.

End of flashback

"See? All an accident. We did kiss for like 3 seconds longer but it felt, I don't know worng, so we pulled apart. We didn't really mean to kiss. So since it was sorta an accident we didn't feel like telling you," I explained.

Sam started laughing uncontrollably. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was holding her stomach. After a few moments she started to calm down.

"What's so funny?"

"I actually thought you and Freddie kissed on purpose! I actually thought you and him got together! Like that would happen! And what's even weirder I was actually...never mind," she said, her smile fading.

Jealous. She was going to say jealous. She liked him? Hmmm. This would take further investigating.

"We're really sorry Sam. It was just to embarrassing to tell you. I mean the whole accidental/somewhat real kiss for 5 seconds."

Sam blinked a few times and wipped the tears from her eyes.

"What if...What if you guys kiss again, for reals and on purpose. Would you tell me?"

"....Yes. I don't want to lose you again. Your my best friend Sam. I would never want something like this again to ever ruin our friendship."

She nodded.

"So you forgive me?"

"I don't know.....I can't really think on a empty stomach."

I smiled.

"Groovy Smoothies? Foods on me."

She jumped up.

"You are forgiven, now lets go! Its lunch hour and I don't want to wait in line!"

She sped down the sidewalk not waiting for me to caught up.

"SAM! Wait!"

I took off running after her laughing all the way. Things were back to normal-kind of. I still wanted to know if she ahd feelings for Freddie. And if he had any for her. I had to know. If they got together it would be weird I guess. I'd be the third wheel. I didn't want that to happen. Yet I wanted them to be happy, but I wanted to be happy too.

I suddenly felt a pang in my chest.

"Did I like Freddie?"

Before I could analyze my feelings I heard Sam yelling.

"Carly! You coming!? I can't wait all day! Mama want her smoothie!"

I sighed and ran toward her, thinking about all this. Would we all stay friends or would we be torn apart by love? This was a depressing thought so I shook it out of my head and paid for Sam's burger and drink. Little did I know that everything would be coming and bite me in the butt about that question.

* * *

**So? You like you? You hate? You love? What?! Comment/review already! I've been sitting by the computer waiting for you to anwser!**

**Lots of love, Nikki**


	6. Chapter 6

**Slumber Party Gone Wild**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

I was glad I was friends with Carly again. As for Freddie....We were back to being whatever we were before. I guess you could call us firenimes. Anyway Carly was throwing a slumber party to celebrate our friendship getting back on track. She invited Wendy, that annoying 9th grader Peggy, and Gibby's girlfriend Tasha. We had just finished watching The Hot Chick and I Love You Beth Cooper. Right now we were in a circle, sitting on our sleeping bags laid out on the Shay's living room floor, and in our pj's. The girls had decided to play kiss or diss. They choose random boys from teh year book and decide wither they were worthy of a kiss or a diss.

"Jake," Carly asked.

"Oh he is so cute," squealed Wendy.

"Yeah," Peggy agreed.

"So kiss or diss," Carly asked.

"Kiss," everyone said at the same time.

"Gibby is hot too," Tasha said.

"Gibby? Kiss or diss ladies," Carly asked.

"Diss," yelled everyone.

"Kiss," yelled Tasha.

I wasn't really playing I was just sitting there eating a barbecue rib while they giggled and screamed at each other. Well I wasn't paying attention until Peggy said the one boys name I dreaded.

"Freddie. He's kind of cute, you know. When he's not being that geeky that is."

My stomach did a lurch.

"Yeah. Hes voice his like a lot deeper and he has muscles from fencing," Wendy said.

"What mucsels!? Its just fat hanging there," I commented.

"Oh so you do check him out?"

"What that's ridiculous," I said crossing my arms.

"Sure," said Wendy.

They all laughed.

"So Kiss or diss," Carly said.

"Well I guess kiss," Peggy said. "Tasha?"

"Diss. Gibby's the only one for me."

"There is seriously something wrong with you!" I cried.

She just shrugged.

"Carly," Tasha asked.

"I only like him as a friend, but maybe if he was...."

"Less nubish? Nerdy? Lame? Know it all-"

"I guess kiss. But only if he was you know..like..Freddieish?"

The girls nodded liek they knew what she was talking about.

"What about you Sam?" Asked Peggy.

"Diss! I would never kiss him! Not even we were the last people on Earth," I lied to them.

"But Sam, you did kiss him, and you weren't even the last people on Earth," Carly said, but quickly covered her mouth after she said it.

My eyes widened. Carly knew about it, but Wendy, Peggy, and Tasha didn't. She had just spilled the second most deepest darkest secret I had. The fist was taht I liked teh nub and the third was that I liked pagenting.

"What," all teh girls yelled. "You kissed Freddie?! When?! Where?!"

"Shut-up! If hears you.."

They all quieted down.

"So you really kissed Freddie?"

"I....You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Everything I say never, and I mean NEVER, leaves this room."

They all nodded.

"Okay. So you know when I told everyone that Freddie never had his first kiss and then I told everyone I'd never had my first kiss?"

They nodded again.

"Well when I left I went to Freddie. He was on his fire escape sitting on a lawn chair. I sat down on the window ledge and we talked about first kisses, how stupid they were, how we bother never had one, and how we bothe wanted to get it over with."

They were all staring at me, listeing with full attetion, eyes open.

"Well we came to the agreement to kiss just to get our first kiss over with, never to tell anyone about it, and to go right back to hating each other. So then we kissed and told each other we hated one another and I went back to Carly to wrap up iCarly."

"OMT," Wendy screamed.

"OMT?"

"Yeah. Oh my taters."

"Uh okay."

"So how long was the kiss," Tasha asked.

"Is he a good kisser," asked Wendy.

"How come Carly knows if you promised not to tell," Peggy asked.

"Did you like it," spencer asked coming into the room.

"Spencer! Where you evesdropping on us," Carly yelled at him.

"Nooooo......"

"Spencer," she said in a stern voice.

He stomped his foot.

"I had nothing better to do okay!?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed to his room. He stomped off grumbling about Carly being a party pooper

"It was like 7, 8 seconds. Carly found out when I was on crazy gas when she took me to the dentist. She confronted Freddie, he spilled, I beat him up, and then we got into a big fight with each other, but we're cool now," I replied.

"Yeah but did you like," Wendy asked.

"I....Well-"

The sound of screaming saved me form answering. We all ran to his room but he wasn't there. We ran to the window and Saw him in his ducky pjs being hit with a purse by an old lady. We started laughing.

"SPENCER! WHAT DID YOU DO," Carly cried.

"NOTHING! I JUST TRIED TO HELP THIS OLD LADY CROSS THE STREET AND SHE STARTED ATTACKING ME," he cried.

We heard police sirens and watched a police man come out of his car and put hand cuffs on Spencer.

"Let go of me! I'm innocent! I was just trying to help her cross teh street," he yelled.

"Sure! First you make a sign that says pee on me, then you go to a county jail and help prisiors escape by making a giant pair of pants, then you catapolt watermelons at a baseball team, then you blame pet photographers for destroy your studio, and now you attack a innocent old lady!"

"That was all a accident! And they did trash our studio!"

"Tell it to the judge," officer Carl said pushing Spencer into the back of his car.

They drove away and the old lady troted across the street and into a apartment building.

"Uh Carly your brother just got arrested," Tasha said.

"No! He just got handcuffed, forced into a police car, and is going to jail because he paided officer Carly to do that,' she said sarcastically. "Of course he got arrested!"

We heard a knock at the front door and then Miss Bensons voice.

"Carly? Was that your brother I just saw get arrested!?"

We ran to the door and Carly opened it. Miss Benson walked in with Freddie at her side.

"Uh yeah," Carly said.

She sighed.

"Uh what did he do this time?"

"Got attack by a little old lady,"Peggy stated.

"Figures. Well I'll drive you to the county jail and you can straighten this whole mess out. Freddie will you please whacth the girls until I return?" Miss Benson didn't even wiat for his replie. She just dragged a stunned Carly, still in her pajamas, down the hall.

Freddie stared at us and we all felt akward about being stuck with a nub it our pjs on.

"So...," Freddie said.

The girls glanced from Freddie and back to me. Freddie looked at me.

"Don't ask," I said.

I should of never told them!

We stood there for few minutes until Wendy broke the silence.

"i ahve to pee," she stated.

"Thanks for sharing," I said.

She smiled.

"Your welcome."

She walked to the bathroom.

"I do too," Tasha said.

She followed Wendy.

"Me too!"

Peggy followed the two girls.

"Guys? Theres more than one bathroom."

They didn't listen to me. Something told me they just wanted us to be alone. Freddie had his hands in his jean pockets and he was still staring at me.

"So are we...cool?" He asked.

"Yeah we're...cool."

He nodded.

"Do you want to watch some T.V. while they pee?"

"Sure."

We sat down on the couch and I turned on the T.V. Drake and Josh was on.

"I didn't know this was still on T.V.," I mumbled.

"Uh-huh," he said.

Josh and Mindy were arguing then they suddenly starting saying they liked each other and kissing. Well this was uncomfortable.

"I don't get how two people who consitintly fight can like each other. I mean they just argue all the time," Freddie said.

I turned my head and looked at him.

"I can. You just have to read between the lines Fredweird. They fight cause they like each other, not because they hate each other. They're just to shy to show they're true feelings so they argue. It's like a love/hate relationship," I said somewhat hinting my feelings for him.

If he got my dirft he didn't let on. I sighed in desperration. This nub was so dense. I looked at the clock. It had been 10 minutes since the girls went to the bathroom. Man, they pee long!

We sat there for a while watching Josh tell Drake about his feeling for mindy and so on. I didn't really pay attention thoughts of Freddie being like Josh and me like Mindy devoured my mind. I suddenly felt someone shaking my shoulders.

"Sam?! Sam!?"

"Huh?"

Freddie was holding me by mu shoulders and blocking my view of the T.V.

"What is it nub?"

"You totaly went off into your own world. What were you thinking about?"

I couldn't really speak. I could feel his breath on my face and his hands holding my shoulders sent tingles done my body. I wanted to lean in and kiss like we had done on the fire escape but I knew I couldn't. I removed his hand from my shoulder and pushed it away.

"Stuff Fredly, stuff," I said coldly.

The Shays home phone rang and I pushed Freddie out of the way and answered it.

"Hello? Yeha. Kay. Uh-huh. Yeah, yeah, yeah. When? Was that-No? Ha! Lol! You're kidding!My mom's there? What for? No surprise. Okay, I'll tell them. Bye."

I hung up.

"Who was that," Freddie asked.

"Carly. They'll be home soon."

"Okay. So your mom's there?"

"Yep. Got arrested for-it's best if I don't say."

"Again? Didn't she just get arrested last week?"

"Yeah, your point."

"Nothing. I guess I now know where your juvenile behavior comes from."

I pounced and knocked a lamp over in the process. We laned on a heap on the floor and a lamp smashed to pieces next to us. I continued to to hit him but he pushed me back. I landed on my backand growled. He tried to crawl away but I pulled his hair. He just pulled mine.

"Ow, ow, ow," we both screamed.

We finally let go and started to hit each other. I pushed him to teh ground again and he brought me with him. I laned on his chest and he grabbed bothof my arms. I tried to pull away from his grasp but he just tightened his grasp. He had a death grip on my wrist so I did the only thing a person can do in a situation like this. I bite his arm. He cried out in pain and released me. We stood up and his held his bitten arm. By that time Carly, Miss Benson and Spencer had come home and all teh girls ha dcoem out of teh bathroom. They had just stared at us while we werstled.

"Freddie," cried Miss Benson."We do not hit girls," she scold.

"She's not a girl! She's a demon," he argued.

" Freddie," she said sternly.

"But she bit me!"

"No buts!"

"She," he said pointing, " bit me," he cried again.

"I don't want to hear it," Miss Benson said dragging Freddie to their duplex.

Carly then glanced at me and the room. Apparently during our tussle we had knock the coffee table over, a few lamps, knickknacks, and picture frames.

"I leave you alone for a half hour and you destory my living," Carly yelled. "Why am I even friends with you?"

"Because I'm a lovable person!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and you're going to clean this up."

I tried to protest but she wouldn't not give in, not even when I did my puppy face. I groaned and started to pick up shards of glass.

"What am I going to do with you," Carly said sitting down at the kitchen table and sipping some ice tea.

" I don't know, feed me ham?"

"Hush! Clean or no more wings!"

I gasped and started to clean faster. Carly laughed.

"All I have to do is treating to shortage your meat supplies and you become my personal maid!"

I quietly cussed ta her and continued to clean. **** you Benson! If you weren't so nubish this would have never happen!

* * *

**Comment/review!**

**-Nikki Adams**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Cops, Closets, and Cold Kisses**

* * *

"Let me die now, please," I begged God while hitting my head on my locker over and over.

"Sam stop," Cary said grabbing my shoulder an dturning me around.

"I don't want to live," I cried.

"Oh come on. It snot that bad."

"Yes it is! And its all your fault!"

"You told them!"

"After you spilled the beans! I only gave a descirpted summary! Now everyone knows me and Freddweird kissed!"

Peggy had told everyone about Freddie and me secretly kissing and now everyone thought we were a couple.

"Uh guys. Pete went up to me and said the weirdiets thing. He said we kissed and were dating. AIn't that-"Freddie said comung towrads us."Whats up witth you?"

I gave him a death glare.

"Everyone knows."

"About the-"

I nodded.

"How-"

"Peggy,"I said angrly. "AND Carly."

Freddie shot his head toward her.

"Well we were playing kiss or diss and we said your name and Sam said she would never kiss you but them I accidently said she already had and then sam explained to everyne and Peggy was there and now everyone knows beacuse Peggy as a big mouth and I'm sorry!"

Carly had tears streaming down her face. Freddies face softened but as soon as Jake came towards us and said "Morning Mrs and Mr Benson" his face hardened. The whole day everyone was making fun of us and calling us Mrs and Mr Benson. Of course they all knew we really weren't dating so they just had to make fun of us and make kissing noise during class. I'd had enough. After school I cornered Peggy and beat the crap out of her. Freddie whachted and Carly called the hospitally. Now it help me get rid of some anger but it granted me detentin for a month.

We were ticked at Carly but she bought me some ribs so she was quickly forgiven. As for Freddie, he was in love with the girl, he couldn't be mad at her for long.

"I'm going to get more ribs from the store, need anything else," Carly asked us.

We shookour heads.

"Coolio. See you guys in a few."

She went out the door. I sghed and out my feet on Freddies lap. I was laying on the counch and he was sitting at the end.

"I'm not a foot rest you know," he said.

"I know."

We were wahcting New Moon.

"I don't get. Why dose everyone like Taylor launter?"

"He's hot, duh!"

"But I thought you hated Twilight."

"I do, I just like the actors in it. Espicaaly Taylor. Did you know he has a 8 pack?"

"I could of gone my whole life with out knowing that."

I through one of the grapes I was eating at him.

"You just don't understand. Taylor is like amazing. Your just jealous more girls like him then you. Even Carly."

He flinched. I had hit him where it hurt. His weakness was always Carly. He was liek obessed with her.

"I-"

"Just shut-up an dwhatch the movie Frednub."

He frowned but said nothing. A few times he tired to grab the bowl of grapes but I just smacked his hand.

"Sam come on just give me some grapes," he whined.

"Okay."

I threw a few at him andthey bounced off his face. I laughed.

"That's not what I meant."

"Shh! Taylors speaking!"

After the movie was over. We just sat on the counch, bored.

"When's Carly coming back?"

"I don't know," he said.

There was a lound crash from upstairs.

"I didn't do it," Spencer screamed.

Me and Freddie glanced at each other. We ran upstairs and found Spencer in the iCarly studio. He was shoving something into a large brown bag.

"Spencer," Freddie said opeing the door.

"AH! Oh its just you. I thought you were Carl," he said.

"What did you do," I asked.

"Nothing, oh look! Shiny," he said pointing out the window. We looked outside but saw nothing. When we turned back around and Spencer and the bag was gone.

"What do you think hes doing," I asked.

"I don't even want to know."

Then we heard a someone knocking at the door. we went down and Sam opened it. The face of officer Carl and Sam's patorl officer appered. Sam screamed and slammed teh door shut. She locked the door and ran up the stairs toward Carlys room. I followed quickly behind her.

"What did you do!?"

"Nothing, well nothing too ileggell."

"Too ilegel!? What does that mean?"

Before I could answer a hand grabbed both of us and pulled us into a hall closet.

"Whaa-"

Someone put a hand over my mouth and turned on teh closet light.

"Spencer! What the heck," I said removing his hand.

"Are the cops at the door," he asked.

"Yeah."

"Darn it. They found me! I sowre I left no evidence."

We stared at him.

"WHat did you do," we yelled ta the same time.

"SHHH! They'll hear you. We don't have much time. They'll just break down the door to arrest me."

"And me. I've been on the run form my patrol officer. If they see me I'll have to go to juvt-again."

"So what do we do," Freddie asked.

"Hmmmm. Aha! Stay here. I have a plan," he said walking out the door.

We tried to protets but he closed the closet door and we heard a click.

"NO! He lock us in," I cried.

"He'll unlock us after he gets rrid of the cops."

We heard a Spencer scream and the sound of a tazer. The door slammed and we hard men chuckling.

"Not likely," I said.

"Great. We're stuck in here," Freddie said.

"Let me call Carly. She can came home and let us out."

I tired calling her but she didn't anwser. How long dose it take someone to buy meat anyway?

"Okay we'll just wait. oN the bright side at least we still have light," I said.

The lightbulb started to flicker and finally went out.

"We still have our cell phones to call and see in the dark," I offered.

"I don't have my phone," Freddie said.

"We still have mine."

My phone suddnely died.

"Low battery," I cried. "No, no no!"

I sunk to the floor and so did Freddie. Our shoulders were touching.

"We still have Car-"

"Don't say it. She might get run over by a truck or something," Freddie said.

I laughed.

"Didn't that already happen to you?"

"This is not the time for jokes Puckett."

"Well excuse me for trying to lighten the mood."

We started arguing to past the time, but nothing helped. We were in their for what felt like hours.

"Carly please come home," I begged over and over.

I groaned and laided my heand on Freddies shoulder.

"Were never going to get out of here," I said.

"What happened to trying to lighten the mood."

I glared at him, its just too bad he couldn't see my face. I swear if looks could kill he'd be a dead man.

"How long do you think we'll be in here?"

"I don't know. Until your pericous Carly comes to resue us."

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice," he asked.

"Wha-Jealous! Me jealous of you and Carly? As if! Even if their were something going on between you and Carly I wouldn't care."

"Huh. Cause when you found out me and Carly kissed you sounded really jealous."

"I did not. I was just hurt that you didn't tell me."

"Yeah but you were madder then Carly was when we foudn out we kissed. You were like a tornadoe, destorying everything in your path. You sure you weren't jelaous?"

"Don't be riduclus! I was not jealous!"

"Huh-uh, sure."

I pulled him towards me by his collar.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I didn't say anything," he said, his voice a octave higher than usawal.

I didn't relse my death grip on his collar. I didn't want him to go away. I wanted what had happened last year on the fire escape to happen now. If I could just taste his lips one more time....But I couldn't. He didn't like me. He liked Carly. I was about to let go when something unexpected happened.I could felt hands touching my face and Freddies face coming closer to mine. I just couldn't stop myself from leaning in too. Then our lips touch. Here I was, kissing Fredward Benson, for the second time in my life.

* * *

**Okey Dokey then. Comment/review!**

**-Nikki**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The End**

* * *

I couldn't comprehend it. I just couldn't, but I knew it was true. Freddie and I had kissed. We had just pulled apart when the closet door opened and light flooded in. We looked up and saw Carly's clearly upset face.

"I can't believe he lock you guys in here," she said.

We got up and walked out of the closet not saying a word.

"I'm so sorry. I dropped my phone in the street and a taxi cab ran over it. Then when I came into the plaza Miss Benson told me Spencer got arrested-again. So she drove me to the county jail. Spencer not going to jail but he has to do community service. Can you believe he got arrested for stealing a bag of fudge balls? He's just getting more messed up each year...." She ranted on but I didn't listen. I was too busy thinking about what had happened in the closet. Freddie had not only guess correctly that I was jealous but he had kiss me and I had kissed him back.

"You guys okay? You aren't talking," Carly said.

"We're fine," Freddie said.

"Okay. Your probably sore from being in a closet for so long so you guys go sit down on the couch and I'll make you some ice tea."

"Thanks Carls but I have to go home. my moms probable worried about me," Freddie said walking down the stairs.

"You okay? You guys don't seem like your selfs."

"Fine, just a little dizzy that's all," I said.

"Did anything happen in their," Carly asked.

"Me and Freddie got stuck in a closet for three hours, what do you think happened?"

"You kissed! Oh my taters this is big! That is-"

I put a hand over her mouth.

"You tell a soul and your dead."

She nodded her head and i removed her hand.

"Tell me everything!"

"Their nothing to tell. It was dark, we were just arguing and then we kiss. It was sort of random and unexpected. We pulled apart seconds before you opened the door."

"Thats so, so, so you guys," she giggled.

"Yeah but what do I do now?"

"Go after him."

"Huh?"

"You want him to tell you why he kissed you, right? Well go after him. Force him to tell you why and then kiss him."

"Are you insane!?"

"Sam. I see the way you guys look at each other. I catch every single smile you give each other. I see through your little arguments. You two really like each other. And that's why I always said no to Freddie when he asked me out. Freddie just thinks he likes me, when the truth is he loves you," she said this important stuff like she had just figured it out.

"Are you sure?"

"Sam. Just go!"

She pushed me forward.

"Go!"

"Okay okay. Jeez."

I ran down the steps and to the Benson's duplex. I didn't even bother to knock. I just opened the door, ignored Miss Benson comments on my rudeness, and walked to the place I knew I would find him. On the fire escape. Freddie was holding the railing and looking at the night sky.

"Freddie?"

He turned his head.

"Sam."

"Why did you kiss me," I asked before I lost my nerve.

"I...." he sighed.

"Freddie..."

"What?"

"Freddie?"

"Yeah. Why did you call me that?"

"That's your name isn't?"

"yeah but you usually call em some other name you make up like Fredweird."

"Are you saying you wnat me to call you names?"

"No, I'm saying its just weird when you call me by my real name. It feels, I don't know, unnatural? Weird?"

I laughed.

"Isn't everything about us weird?"

"Yeah. I mean who would have ever thought I'd have you as my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Only if you wnat to be," he said quickly.

"Freddie your such an idiot! I thought you were smart but apparently I was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been hinting for years that I've liked you and you never pick up on it."

"Oh you have?"

"Take the other night when we were watching Drake and Josh. I totally went on about the Josh and Mindy being like us."

He looked confused for a oment but thenhe got it.

"Ahhh."

"Uh-huh. So you kissed me because?"

"You know why."

"Yeah, but I want you to say it out loud."

"Okay. I kissed you because.....I love you."

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that.'

"I love you!"

"Still didn't hear you."

"I LOVE YOU!"

"No need to yell Frednub. I'm right here."

He looked at me annoyed. I laughed.

"I love you too."

I pulled him towards em and slammed my lips on his. We kissed. This time or passionate then any other kiss we've shared before. At that very moment I knew he was the one. He was the one i wanted by my side when my patrol officer catches me. He was the one I want by my side when they send me to court. He was the one I wanted by my side at juvy. he was the one I wanted by my side at prom. He was the one I wanted by my side now and forever. He was the one for me. **(I'm so sorry. I didn't realize she said 'the one' some many times. My bad.)**

After we pulled apart he asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Do I love bacon?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes."

* * *

We fast forward to six years and find Carly married to Griffin, Spencer a well know artist(but watch your fudge balls, hes also know for stealing them when your not looking), Gibby still dating Tasha, Peggy a writer for a gossip column in 17 magazine, and Freddie proposing to Sam at Groovy Smoothies where they were celebrating her being freed from jail. yes it is a weird and aggressive love/hate relationship between them, but it's Seddie, it's not meant to be normal.

**The End**

* * *

**And so another Seddie story comes to a end. *tear. I wrote this when I was hyper so if its bad I'm sorry. If you are reading my other seddie story, iHate Summer Camp, then by reading chapter 4 you can tell I've had waaaaaaaay to much caffeine. Any way comment/review!**

**-Nikki Adams**


End file.
